


Afterhours

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Elliot Stabler is in a gay bar getting drunk post his divorce. Enter Toby. I don’t have to draw you a map about what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours

He’s drunk. He’s not that used to it. Kathy left and he knows this time it’s over.  
She took the kids, and told him she was staying at her mom’s.  
She was done with his anger issues and the long hours apart, the endless toll his work leaves on him.  
She can sympathize, but she can’t stay with him anymore. There is still love, but no more forgiveness.

*  
Elliot looks around. This appears to be a gay bar.  
Oh well.  
He might as well get drunk here.  
So far only one guy has flirted with him, and then mostly casually.  
There’s a blond guy looking at him now, intently.  
He’s cute and Elliot is not used to thinking like that about men.  
“Hey,” says the guy.  
“Hey. Look I’m not here to flirt or fuck. I’m here to drink.”  
“That’s okay,” says the guy. “So am I. Okay if you want to suck my dick that’s great too.”  
Elliot chuckles, but he doesn’t get up to leave.  
“I’m Tobias Beecher,” says the guy. “I’m a lawyer.”  
Elliot hates lawyers, but he’s off duty now.  
“Criminal law?” he asks.  
“No. Mostly corporate law. Pays the bills. My wife left.”  
Well, well. Beecher had a wife. So he’s bi?  
“Did you cheat on your wife?” he asks.  
“No. Yeah. Kinda.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“The guys I slept with. That was after we divorced.”  
“Oh,” says Elliot.  
“I’m good at sucking cock,” says Toby bluntly and smiles. “I could suck yours. It wouldn’t need to mean anything, just two guys working off some steam.”  
“I’m straight,” says Elliot.  
“So was I.”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. I kinda fell onto some guy’s dick,” he says.  
“Huh,” says Elliot.  
Beecher laughs.  
Elliot sighs. He’s alone and this Beecher guy is looking very good now.  
“Why don’t I take you home and suck you big guy?” asks Toby shamelessly.  
Elliot looks at him, and says nothing but his eyes go dark and hot.  
“Come on, “he says and follows Beecher.  
*  
No one would ever believe Elliot Stabler would follow a guy home from a gay bar, but he’s sure it’s a pretty good idea.  
Beecher kisses him softly and he responds in kind.  
Toby sinks to his knees and his hands are soft, and Elliot sighs.  
Toby’s mouth on his hard, aching cock is warm and hungry.  
His skilled tongue makes Elliot sigh and moan, and he comes soon enough.  
He sees how blue and beautiful Toby’s eyes are.  
Toby rises, and Elliot kisses him.

“I want to fuck you,” says Elliot.  
“That can be arranged,” smiles Toby.


End file.
